Question: Evaluate $-25+21+\left(-4\right)+25$.
$\phantom{=}-25+21+\left(-4\right)+25$ $=-25+21-4+25$ $ =(-25+25)+21-4$ $=0+21-4$ $=21-4$ $=17$